Super Solvers Pretty Cure
Super Solvers Pretty Cure (スーパーソルバープレイタイム Sūpā Sorubā Purikyua) is a Precure fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire . The series motifs are school, books, knowledge, and friendship. This series serves as an affectionate homage to classic edutainment games and media from the 80's and 90's Synopsis Long ago, two friends,Chietasai and Chikara lived in the alternate dimension known as Libraria, where all the worlds (both it and earth's) knowledge resides. Both of them competed to become the head of the sacred library. Eventually, the tutors declared Chietasai to be "the smartest and wisest" of all and thus became the new head of the sacred library. This sparked jealousy in Chikara, and thus hatched a plan to steal all the knowledge and books of both Libraria and Earth. That way, he can overthrow his friend as the "smartest and wisest" and no one can be smarter than him. Realizing his plan, Chietasai sends his robotic helper, Dosel, to Earth to find the Super Solvers Pretty Cure, warriors who will stop Chikara's jealous rampage. Characters Pretty Cure Kikyū Sakka/Cure Lingo-''' A plucky though absentminded girl who hopes to write her own books when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Lingo, the pretty cure of English and language. Her name means "aspiring author" 'Ikasu Tensai/Cure Digit-' A nerdy, studious, and hardworking girl, she's very unpopular at school and almost everyone seems to pick on her (except the cures of course) and thus is very self conscious about her interests. Her alter ego is Cure Digit, the pretty cure of Math. Her name means "smart genius" '/Cure Beaker-' Her alter ego is Cure Beaker, the pretty cure of science. Her name is '/Cure History-' Her alter ego is Cure History, the pretty cure of social studies, history, and geography '/Cure Pitch-' Her alter ego is Cure Pitch, the pretty cure of music Mascots '''Dosel- Chietasai's robot helper, based off and references many robotic sidekicks from edutainment games, such as Botley from Jumpstart 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain and LapTrap from The Cluefinders series. His name comes from the "MS-DOS" and the word "docile" Villains Chikara- The main antagonist of the series, jealous of his friend,Chietasai being declared the "smartest and wisest" and given the position of head of the library of Libraria, he hatched a plan to steal all the books and knowledge both from their dimension and the dimension on earth. His name comes from one of the translations of the word "Power", as he represents brawns. Shabi-Chikara's robotic helper similar to Dosel, he is much more mean than his more friendly and caring counterpart. His name comes from the word "shabby" Sacra- A woman and one of Chikara's underlings, she's a classy and fancy thief, she is based off and references Carmen Sandiego. Her name coming from Sacramento, California. Dilem- A gentleman mad scientist, He is based off and references both Dr. Quandary (Secret Island of Dr. Quandary) and Morty Maxwell from the Super Solvers series. His name comes from the word "dilemma". Curie- A spoiled and rotten little girl who hates being proven wrong, she is based off and references Polly Sparks from Jumpstart 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. Her name comes from the infamous female scientist, Marie Curie, who conducted research on radioactivity. Anatabaka- The monsters of the series, their name comes from "anata" meaning you "baka" meaning fool or idiot, essentially meaning "You're an idiot" or "You're a fool". Supporting Characters Chietasai- The head of the library of Libraria and declared the "smartest and wisest" by his (and Chikara's) tutors. When he noticed Chikara's plan, he sent his helpers to Earth to find the Super Solvers Pretty Cure. His name comes from the japanese word for "Wisdom" and a translation of the world "intelligent", as he represents brains. Locations Libraria- The alternate dimension which houses all the knowledge (stored mainly in books) of both earth and other worlds. The head who takes care of and protects these books is Chietasai. Labrotora- The alternate world where the villains reside, as the name implies, the main residence of the antagonists is a giant futuristic laboratory. Shiny Glade- The town where the cure's reside, the name is based off of Shady Glen from the Super Solvers series. Shiny Glade Middle School-''' The school that the cure's attend. Items '''Wisdom Tomes- The cure's transformation device, which take the form of books. To transform the cure's must shout "Pretty Cure, Pop Quiz!" Category:School Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime